


Whumptober 2020 - No.18 Panic! At The Disco

by Jakkuor



Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Panic Attacks, jakk has ptsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakkuor/pseuds/Jakkuor
Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948606
Kudos: 1
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whumptober 2020 - No.18 Panic! At The Disco

Sryaa’tah sifts through paperwork on her desk, keeping half an eye on Jakkuor as she works. The poor Khajiit is delirious from fever; mumbling about things, thrashing in her sleep. And there is only so much Ta can do for her. She’s no healer, though, at this point, they definitely should be having one take a look at Jakk. Perhaps she will have Brynjolf visit the Temple of Mara sometime soon. 

Jakkuor jerks awake with a shuddering gasp. She pushes herself upright, blanket slipping to reveal her heavily bandaged torso, and looks about the room, a wild look in her eyes.

Ta quickly abandons her work, rising to her feet, “Jakkuor? What is it?”

“They’re coming for m-me…” her voice is hoarse. “Th-They’re- I… I h-have to-”

Ta hurries to her side and rests one hand on her shoulder carefully, doing her best to dissuade her from standing. “No one is coming for you, Jakk. You are safe.”

Touching her was apparently the wrong way to go about it. Jakkuor recoils, partially scrambling, partially falling back into the pile of cushions, fur spiking. The wild-eyed look has shifted to panic, and her chest starts to heave.

“I-I don’t- D-Don’t want-” She can barely form a full sentence, breaths sawing in and out of her. Tears start to spill down her cheeks, “P-Please…”

“Jakkuor, you are safe. Khajiit promises that there is nothing to fear.”

Ta might as well be talking to her desk. Jakk curls into a ball, still wheezing, still pleading with the air. The Suthay’s heart aches for her - is this really how she has had to live her life? In and out of the Thalmor’s clutches, always fearing for her life, always on the mend from their cruelty? No wonder she acts the way she does… Ta wishes she’d given her more of a chance when they first met. 

“D-Don’t want to go back. C-Can’t go b-back,” Jakk is whimpering, holding her head in her hands, her claws practically digging into her scalp.

“You won’t be taken there ever again. Khajiit will make sure of it,” Ta says softly. She isn’t sure how to snap her out of this, but she’ll sit with her until she comes back - so to speak. She’ll be here for Jakk. She owes it to her, after all the Cathay’s been through.


End file.
